


What Are Brothers For?

by Nerdstablook13



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, there will be no incest in this household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdstablook13/pseuds/Nerdstablook13
Summary: Ford gets sick pretty soon after returning to his own dimension, Stan can't help but take care of his brother, no matter how much they fight
Relationships: Brother/brother - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	What Are Brothers For?

**Author's Note:**

> So I've recently fallen back down the Gravity Falls rabbit hole and wondered how Stan would have reacted if Ford had gotten sick from not being used to his own dimension again or he overworked himself or a combination of both. As always, happy readings

Stan didn’t want to talk to his brother, heck he didn’t even want to see him. He’d spent 30 years pouring his blood sweat and tears into getting his brother back, never even knowing if he was alive or not and Ford didn’t even seem to care. Stan supposed it wasn’t all that surprising, his brother had never really been one to understand what others did for him. He’d always been too absorbed in his work to take the time and acknowledge those around him. Although at the end of the day, Stan really did miss his brother and it pained him what little effort Ford made to make any kind of contact with his twin. You wouldn’t think it would be so difficult considering they were living in the same house again, but Ford hardly seemed to come up from the basement. It had felt like days since the last time Stan saw his brother and it probably was. While he pondered all this stocking the shelves in the gift shop, the vending machine door burst open with Ford right behind it. Stan barely turned his way.

“Finally decided to get some sunlight hey poindexter?” Stan said mockingly. Ford only glared at his brother.

“I just came up to grab a few supplies.” He said in a gruff but tired tone. Stan guessed he hadn’t gotten much sleep the past few nights. “I’ll be out of your hair soon enough.” He walked over to the counter and cleared his throat. Stan recognized the behavior from back when he and Ford were in high school. Ford would pull all nighter after all nighter studying and trying to get ahead of the game on his school work. 

“Geez Sixer when was the last time you got some sleep?” Stan asked angrily. Not only was his brother ignoring the rift between them, but he was ignoring his health too? The selfishness only served to be salt in the wound for Stan. Ford didn’t answer his brother. As Stan kept shelving knickknacks he heard a quiet groan behind him. He saw Ford hunched over the counter, one hand was rubbing his temples and the other had a tight grip on the counter before him. His brows were furrowed and his lips were pursed into a frown. Stan immediately set down the box he was holding making his way to his brother.

“Woah hey Sixer, you okay?” He asked. As Stan got closer, he noticed his brother was shivering but tried to stand a little taller and cleared his throat again. 

“I’m fine Stanley...” He rasped, sounding more tired than he did a minute ago. Stan put a hand on his brother’s shoulder, all anger had left him and was replaced with worry.

“Hey Sixer you ain’t lookin so good.” He said softly. Ford shook his head.

“I’m alright. I can take care of myself.” He said before succumbing to a coughing fit that shook his now frail looking frame and he gripped the counter tighter. His vision was growing spotty. Stan sighed and patted his brother’s shoulder. 

“Yeah sure nerd, come on, you need some sleep.” He said lightly shoving Ford out of the gift shop and to the window couch Ford had been sleeping on since coming home. Ford shakily took off his coat, boats and various accessories and guns and put them to one side of the couch as he sat down. He leaned back and shut his eyes and a low sigh of relief getting to relax for a moment. Stan gently felt Ford’s forehead and flushed cheeks and as to be expected he was feverishly warm.

“Jesus Ford, you’re burning up. How’d you even manage to get yourself so sick?” Ford opened his eyes a crack to glare back.

“Well excuse me for not exactly being readjusted to this dimension.” He seethed. "Its surprisingly a big strain on the body being ripped from one dimension to another." Stan scoffed. Of course this was his fault. 

“Oh sorry for spending my life trying to bring you back home.” He said sarcastically.

“I made it clear that you were to hide my research. Hide it! Not use it to redo my mistakes and open the portal again.” Stan balled his hands into fists.

“Your mis- Listen Sixer, I spent thirty years doing everything I could to get you back and undo my mistakes. I didn’t know what happened to you or if I’d ever see you again!” Stan scoffed again. “I can’t believe I’m even telling you this like you care...” Ford saw the pain in his brother’s eyes but before he could say anything else he was thrown into another coughing fit and rubbed his aching temples, defeated by his exhaustion. Stan sighed and shook his head. “Forget it. I’m gonna find some medicine and an ice pack, just stay here.” He said turning around.

“Stanley,” Ford started to say and Stan half turned back. Ford darted a look between his brother’s eyes and looked away. “It’s just...” He sighed.” “I would appreciate some water too...please...” he added softly, Stan nodded before heading out of the room leaving Ford alone with his thoughts. 

A few minutes later Stan returned to his brother with a small container of pills, a bottle of water, and an ice pack wrapped in a cloth. Ford was leaning back into the couch, one hand laid at his side with his glasses and the other arm was being used to shield his eyes from the brightness of the room. Stan sat next to his brother and watched as he jumped slightly at the sudden movement. Stan figured he’d started falling asleep already and almost felt bad about waking him. He set the bottle of water and ice pack to the side as he grabbed two pills and held them out to Ford.

“Here.” He said quietly and Ford took the pills without complaint. He drank about half the bottle of water and coughed into a tight fist again. Stan patted his back. “Ugh it’s like high school all over again.” He said jokingly. Ford smiled and gave a half hearted laugh remembering the old days when his brother would skip class just to take care of him and keep him company when he was sick. He thought of those moments often over the last thirty years. Any time he got sick, any time he got hurt, any time he woke up and remembered where he was, he remembered his brother and how much he missed him. Ford frowned at the thought and stared at the ground.

“You always were the one taking care of me huh?” He whispered sadly. His thought was interrupted by more coughing and he hugged himself tight as shivers shook him to the core. 

“Seriously, when was the last time you slept?” Stan asked, this time without a hint of mockery in his voice. Ford shook his head slightly.

“I don’t even remember...” he said. “I’ve been working nonstop for days. I suppose it’s the biggest factor to my current health...I should have rested sooner.” Ford rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Just try and get some sleep, I’ll be around if you need anything.” Stan said standing up and waving his hand. Ford put his glasses on the floor and lied down, curling up slightly under a blanket Stan had left for him. It felt odd being able to relax and get some proper rest. He’d spent years on the run, never knowing when it was safe to rest or have a moment to himself. He related to his brother in that way. “Well, just holler if you need something I guess.” He said, turning back to the door. Ford opened his eyes and reached out for his brother before he left the room completely.

“Stanley, wait,” Stan turned back around again.

“Yeah?” Ford looked away from his brother.

“I...I just want you to know that not a day went by I didn’t think of you. I hated how we left things but...coming back home meant Bill could cross through to our dimension. I couldn’t take that chance.” Stan looked puzzlingly at his brother. “I couldn’t risk him hurting you or anyone, no matter how much...how much I did want to come home... For what it’s worth, I am glad to see you again.” He said looking up with a weak smile. Stan smiled back and placed the ice pack on his brother’s forehead and ruffled his hair. 

“I missed you too ya knucklehead.” He said with a laugh. “Now would ya get some sleep already? We’ll talk later when you’re not delirious with a fever.” Ford nodded, already starting to fall asleep. 

“And Stanley..?” He asked quietly.

“Yeah?”

“Another blanket would be nice...”

“You got it poindexter.”

“Thank you...” Stan heard behind him. “For everything...” Stan paused a moment, his heart suddenly in his throat. He’d been waiting years to hear those words but never expected to actually hear them.

“What are brothers for amirite?” He said before leaving the room once again. By the time he returned with the extra blanket, Ford was already passed out and Stan had never been happier to see his twin get some rest.


End file.
